Who Are You Again?
by Nealezzzzz
Summary: Right before Austin was to reveal his feelings towards Ally, there is a fatal accident, seemingly forever taking away their chances together. Will the gang be able to make it through? Or will Austin give up on his soul mate?
1. Chapter 1

**I am super excited for this story. I was sitting in the car thinking about how long my parents would be taking to drive us back home, and this idea just popped into my head. I hope this will turn out good, because if it doesn't, I wasted 3 hours thinking about a fail of a story. :( **

**I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Ally POV

"OMG!" squealed Trish, jumping up and down and waving her hands around for emphasis. "OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OM-"

"Trish!" I said "C'mon, It's not that big of a deal!" Trish and I were in Sonic Boom. I was behind the counter, trying to work but Trish was doing a great job of distracting me. All that squealing was getting us weird looks from our customers. But then again, Trish's idea of fashion attracted lots of views from people anyway. She kind of looked like a pink cheetah blur with curly hair at the moment.

It wasn't that big of a deal. She was getting excited over practically nothing. Ok... that's a total lie. Earlier today, Austin had asked me to meet him later tonight. He said he had something important to tell me. Trish had walked in earlier and I had to tell her. And to be fair, I was really excited about it too. He could be telling me that he has feelings for me as well. Plus, last year we dated and it was really awkward. But he could still like me. Now that we're older, we could date and it wouldn't be weird.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked "You totally like him!" I blushed at this comment and looked down at the counter, fiddling with the cash register. It was really obvious and even I am surprised Austin doesn't know. But it still embarrasses me to talk about liking someone. But I would be devastated if Austin found out.

"Whaaaaaaat?" I lied badly "No…" Curse me and my lying skills.

"You're lying!" Trish sang happily. I gave her a look but she continued to dance around the shop.

"Fine," I sighed "Yeah, I like Austin." Trish gave me a smug look that practically spoke the words I-told-you-so.

"You're going on a date!" sung Trish "You're going on a date!" By this time, I was pretty sure customers were leaving the store. This must be one of the many reasons Trish gets fired so easily. It was ridiculous. **  
><strong>

"Shut up, Trish," I hissed "You're scaring everyone away. Plus we don't even know what he's going to tell me! He could be telling me something about his or my career." And before you ask, I have officially overcome my stage fright. Thanks to Austin, I am now able to start my own career if I ever wanted to stop the partnership with Austin. But I don't want to anytime soon. I'm going to continue writing songs for Austin and we will sing together but it will mostly be Austin who will sing.

"Whatever you say, Ally." Trish gave me this look.

"What am I going to wear? What if I mess up something? What if I say something stupid?" I started to chew my hair. Trish smiled innocently, more like evilly, and said:

"Leave that to me, honey."

* * *

><p>"Ta da!" Trish cried "Guess who got a makeover!" Trish made me stop work early so I could get ready. She had dragged me over to her house and had forced me into this chair to put makeup on me. She said I had my clothes at her house as well so it was fine to get me ready over there. I had no idea what she was doing but it seemed cool.<p>

She turned the chair that I was sitting on. I gasped as I looked in the mirror. My hair had been done up in a French twist, which looked great with my amber highlights. She had put winged eyeliner gently over my eyes, a bit of mascara and some pink lip gloss. "Now you just need to change into this!" She shuffled through her chest of draws and wardrobe for a bit before she pulled out a yellow floral sleeveless dress, a denim jacket and some brown wedges.

I left the room to get changed. I had to take my time as I didn't want to wreck the make up and hair that Trish had spent ages on. As I walked back into Trish's room, she clapped. I smiled a bit and she motioned for me to twirl. After I did, I looked down and saw the length of the dress. I frowned as I said:

"Don't you think this is a little much?" I pulled at the bottom of my dress. It came down to mid-thigh but I wanted it to be longer than that. Trish whacked my hand so that I would stop trying to adjust the dress. It wasn't my fault it was too short!

"Nah, you pretty much wear this all the time. It looks fine," Trish said reassuringly.

"Um okay," I said, biting my lip. I didn't believe her. I was really nervous for this 'date' and I wanted to look perfect.

"Ally," Trish put her hand on my shoulder comfortingly "You look perfect. You are wearing something casual, yet Austin will be drooling all over you." She looked me up and down. "Second thoughts… don't go in this outfit. If Austin drools on you, he'll ruin the makeup that I used all my hard work on!"

"Whatever you say, Trish," We were silent for a moment. We were probably both imagining Austin dribbling on me. We both shuddered. Then I frowned in a realization of something "Speaking of work, don't you have a job you're supposed to be at now?"

**That's it for now. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated quick enough. Here is my second chapter. I love the idea of this chapter, but hate the way it came out. I shall go over everything that I have written, after I have finished the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's POV**

I climbed into my dad's car. Dad had lent it to me, seeing as he didn't drive around as much as he used to. I remember him trying to get me to ride his old motorbike. I guess it was admissible. My dad had given me lessons and had even painted the bike hot pink and black. But I stayed strong! Yep, Ally Dawson was officially a member of the headstrong people train! Woot-woot!

I shook my head and chuckled. My own dad didn't know me as well as I thought. Me? Use a motorbike? I don't think so.

I sighed as I drove away from the park. Austin had been so sweet and amazing and sweet and lovely and sweet and cute and sweet and adorable- and did I mention sweet? - On our 'date.'

**Flashback**

_I fiddled with my dress as I looked around for Austin. He had told me to wait for him in this park that I have never been to! I had been waiting here for, like, 15 minutes! Had he been expecting me to-_

_"Hi Ally," panted a voice. Austin was standing by me, nervously running his hand through his hair. He looked like he had leaves in it. I studied him for a second. His chest rose and fell quickly, like he'd been running. He was wearing a three quarter length striped white shirt- the sleeves were rolled up- and he wore casual jeans. Just like I thought. Casual. This wasn't a date! But then... could you have casual dates? I wasn't sure... I'll be sure to look that up later._

_That was when I realized that I had been staring at his chest for about 15 seconds. I blushed and__looked back up at his face. He smiled weakly. My anger from before instantly melted away. He looked so cute!_

_"Oh hey Austin," I replied, just as nervous. "Where were you?" Austin grinned, as if remembering something extremely important._

_"I'll show you!" He said excitedly. He walked up to me and grabbed my wrist. He ran round a bunch of trees and bushes._

_It was really beautiful here. I recall coming here once with my mum. I don't exactly reminisce what happened but she bought me ice cream- fruity mint swirl, duh! - So it was a good day._

_I could pretty much recognize most of the way, but it was terribly overgrown. Then Austin turned a corner, and I no longer knew where I was._

_A lot of trees, and bushes, and twigs- that cut my arms and legs- later we came across a significantly larger tree. "C' mon! Let's go!" Austin pointed up the tree. I was suddenly very unsure of what was going to happen. Bad things tend to happen around Austin with things like this._

_"Uhhh…" Austin looked at me. "Is it safe?"_

_"Sure it is!" Austin replied "Trust me, I've been here a gazillion times and nothing bad has happened!"__He helped me climb up until we were on a thicker branch that was a long way from the ground. We sat down. It was a picnic above the ground. I admit, I'm not great with heights or anything like this to be honest. I know that my clumsiness will get me into a mess somehow. Yet, I felt safe around Austin. Plus it was beautiful up here. I was able to see the sky so easily,but I'm surrounded by nature. __Although it wasn't traditional, it was adorable and had special memories linking to Austin. "You look great by the way, Ally." _

_I couldn't help but smiled at this comment. It was totally cliche and Austin would usually say something like "You look hot, Ally," but it showed that he was nervous around me which means that he could like me!_

_"Thanks, Austin," We grinned. And continued looking into each other's eyes and smiling… then it got weird._

_"Uhhh…" Austin said "Did you know Dez totally likes Trish?" Our conversation continued from there. We talked about school, singing, etc. Austin then pulled out a picnic basket from another branch. Inside the basket, there were pancakes and pickles! I was in awe of Austin! I smiled at him gratefully. It was so nice and romantic. At the end of the date, I remembered something. As we walked out the park I said:_

_"Austin?" He looked at me "What was that thing you wanted to talk to me about?"_

_"Uhhh…" He shifted around sheepishly_

_"Yessss?" I said, trying to get him to talk._

_"I-I… I wanted to congratulate you on properly becoming a star." Huh? That's what he wanted to talk about? I looked at him incredulously._

_"But that happened ages ago!"_

_"I know but I never got to do it properly."_

_"Oh, ok then," I smiled falsely but on the inside I was crying "I gotta go. See you tomorrow!"_

_"See ya," I turned away "Ally wait!" He cried._

_"Yes?"_

_"Maybe we could do something like this again. Just you and me."_

_"Ok."_

**End of flashback**

For a second there, I had honestly thought he was going to confess to liking me. But that was obviously too good to be true. However, I had had so much fun and would totally do it again. So maybe it wasn't my dream 'date' with Austin, but it wasn't far from perfect. He had been awfully sweet and technically he had asked me on a second 'date.' I sighed again and looked out the side of my window.

Suddenly, a car that wasn't there before came into view.

It was too late for me to move.

There was a screech of tires.

A scream.

Then.

And then.

Nothing.

**Ooh! Cliff-hanger! I loooove cliff-hangers! They always leave you wanting more. This is just the beginning of a whole bunch of events that I can't wait for! ****Love Zoe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! I'm sorry, it's been a while. I did delete my previous chapter because I realized that I'm stupid and want a totally different format for this story. So, as of now, this entire story will be told in Ally's POV. Thank you for reviewing and stuff. You're awesome.**

_Darkness. _

_That's all I can see. _

_I don't… I don't even know who I am anymore. I know how to speak and I know what things are and I know… but I don't know. _

_I can't remember. Everything I think is so confused. When I think I will gain consciousness or have proper thoughts, I just go back to sleep. Like blinking eyes. And when I close them…_

_Everything just disappears._

_I tried to remember today. Today… I don't even know how long I've been here for. Days? Weeks? Months? _

_Whenever I try to remember... it hurts. It's like my entire head is on fire. I'm so confused._

_The pain. It's getting worse. I'm trying to remember but… it's blocked. Who am I? _

_My head! It's no longer hurting in my mind. I can feel the back of my head throbbing…_

_Am I waking up?_

_Will I get answers?_

"…suffered many injuries… might never remember… I'm so sorry…"

As I try and open my sore eyes, I feel the light flicker in. I can see blurred people in front of me. There's a man. He's balding slightly, but you can see the brown locks of hair from his head. Why has he got his head in his hands? Is he crying? But the only thought I can process is…

"Err… hello?" I exclaim. Everyone in the room turns to me.

"She's awake!" A doctor yelled. There was lots of rushing about and I really don't remember much else…

* * *

><p>"You can see her now," I heard someone say. The person opened the door, and in rushed 4 people: A tall boy with ginger hair, another boy with blonde hair, a short Latina and the man who was crying earlier.<p>

"Ally!" They all yelled and ran towards me. My name's Ally? Hmm… doesn't sound very familiar but ok. Seriously though, I don't really care for these people. Can't they see that I'm in pain? Why do they feel the need to wrap their arms around me? Who even are they?

"Get off!" I yelled and thrashed about. The people around me stared at me in shock. I could see that they were hurt by what I said, but I really couldn't give. I mean, I'm in hospital; they _have _to treat me like I'm the princess.

"Ally?" a girl asked. I eyed her. She had curly dark brown hair and was incredibly short. "Do you know who we are?"

"No," I said shortly "nor do I care." The man behind them frowned.

"Hello, Ally," the man said "I'm Dr. Hedgerow." He continued to explain to me what had happened. That I was on my way back from the park in my Dad's car and I wasn't paying attention to the road (he mumbled something about stupid kids and teenagers shouldn't be driving) and a drunk driver rammed into the back of my car. The drunk woman had recently found out that her husband had died or something so we were not allowed to blame her. **  
><strong>

Because the main force of impact was on my head, I escaped the crash with only minor injuries but a bad condition of amnesia. **(I wish that I could wake up with Amnesia! No? Okay... :( ) **"Do you mind answering some questions for me?"

"Maybe when you stop treating me like a child and get me some food."

"Okay then." There was a pause.

"Well start," I said rudely. I know I was being a horrible person but I really wanted to be like this. Perhaps this was who I am meant to be. Plus it is fun messing with people.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungry."

"Does anything hurt?"

"My stomach hurts from not being fed."

"What are you thinking of right now?"

"Food. Mainly pickles." The middle aged man murmured something to the doctor which made them both smile. This was when I noticed that the two boys hadn't talked yet. And the blonde of the two looked very upset.

"Do you remember anything from before you were here?"

"No."

"Do you have a reason why you're being unnecessarily rude?"

"I just want to. It came naturally to me to be like this. Also, I'm really hungry so I'm even ruder because of that. Deal with it."

Something in my statement made the blonde dude rush out of the room. My guess was that he was crying or something. The ginger guy followed him out.

"Well, we better get you some food, Ally;" Dr. Hedgerow said "I'll be back in a few." With that he left.

"Mr Dawson?" the girl said "Do you want some time with Ally?"

"Yes, please."

After what seemed to be the most awkward talk ever, I learned that this man was my dad. He told me that my name is Ally Marie Dawson and I'm 16 years old. I'm still in school of course, and I will be going back after leaving the hospital. My friends are Dez, Austin, Trish and Kira.

I must be really unpopular or something.

Austin is, apparently, famous and I write songs for him. Sounds good to me.

When I finally got food, I dug in happily. I was so hungry! The doctor said that I hadn't been given food in a while so this was expected of me. After that, I sat in the room. None of the other people had come back in so I was left to think.

I can't wait to get out of this hell hole.

**That sucked. I'm totally going to change that later. The reason Ally is acting horrible is because I want this character change to really have an impact. It will, eventually, blow up in her face. And that will not be great. I really can't wait with this story, so if it seems a little rushed that's why. Oh and I totally had to add in the hungry stuff because that's totally what I would be like XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG, writers block sucks. I have a ton of tests lately so I'm gonna be really busy. Plus, it's Christmas soon, so I gotta prepare for that. Ugh. I'm really sorry if I don't update as often, but I promise I will when I can. **

_Several weeks later_

"Alright, Ally," My dad said as we pulled up in front of a house. It was an okay looking house. I expected it to be small because only my dad and I lived here. My mum was still in Africa. She had come down to visit while I was in hospital but had to get back because her work. This meant that I have no female figure in my life at the moment. However, it did mean that I would be able to have parties easily because dad said he had lots of business trips this year. "Now that I've toured you around town, you have to remember where everything is. This is our home. If you forge-"

"I won't forget where it is, Dad" I interrupted "I'm not stupid."

"Well if you need any help-" I cut him off again.

"I don't need your help," I said "I can take care of myself." **(A/N totally did not quote Iggy Azalea song…) **I climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind me, and strutted to the door. Dad ran his hand through his hair and sighed. I knew that he was angry but I don't care. He shuffled up the drive and unlocked the door. As soon as he did that, I stormed upstairs and into my room, eager to get away. But I before I could, he stopped me by yelling:

"Ally!" he yelled "Get back here! I need to talk to you!"

"Ally…" he groaned. "If we want to even live together, you have to try and act nicer. Work with me here." I scowled and looked down the stairs where my father was standing impatiently, his foot tapping the ground. Who did he think he was? I didn't need to follow anyone's rules. I am my own person and can make my own decisions. I don't have to do what this old man told me to do. All he is to me is the father of the previous person I was. But that Ally is dead. I am not going to be a doormat anymore. No one can walk all over me and tell me what to do. Not even my 'dad'. "I don't like who you've become. I don't know if I even want you here. But I love who you were before and I still love you now. There are ways for you to remember. I promise you, I will get you to do that."

"I don't want to remember. I like being the way I am now." And with that I stormed straight into my room and slammed the door.

**Ouch! Ally is slaying' these h*es. (I need to stop quoting these songs.) Seriously though, she is really horrible. But in a way, I like rebellious Ally. Tell me what you guys think. Or don't. Your choice.**

* * *

><p>Ugh! School: Seven Crappy Hours Of Our Lives. Even the word sounded boring. I just can't even begin to think what it's going to be like. Because the crash was in July, I had to spend all summer getting better. Now I was officially starting my senior year. Hurrah! Not. This year was going to be full of exams. I can't afford to flunk now! Yet, I shall, because I hate school. I swing my legs over the side of the bed, and persuade my body to get out of bed. I sit there for 5 minutes because I obviously can't be persuaded. But this face had to be primped and ready for school. So, I had to get up several hours early. I looked at my clock. It was 5 am. I'm not ever getting up this early ever again.<p>

My feet slipped onto the floor and I walked over to the closet. While doing this, I walked past the mirror.

"Eww…" I muttered under my breath. I walked up closer to the mirror. Although I really like my dip dye, I need to change something in my hair. Make a statement so that people know I'm no longer a goodie two shoes. I walked into my en-suite to find what I was looking for. There! A razor and some scissors.

* * *

><p>I looked in the mirror. I was about to go downstairs. I no longer looked like the old Ally. I turned side to side. My hair was shaved on one side of my head. The other side was completely curled and looked really cool with my dip dye. I also wore a tiny tiara in my hair. I was wearing a pink cropped short sleeved top with rebel written in black. I had black ripped leggings on with pink vans.<p>

I had to dig through the back of my wardrobe to find all this. I'm pretty sure that the Trish girl got most of this for me. I might thank her later if I can be bothered.

I had pink and black bracelets all the way up my arms. I had thick black eyeliner, mascara, pink eye shadow and bright red lipstick. I had pink nail varnish on. I think it looked okay. I would go to the hair dressers' and get it properly done but it looked good. I continued to primp and pull at my clothes. Maybe later I could go get my belly button pierced or get a tattoo, just to rebel against my dad.

I grabbed a black bag, shoved my stuff in it and ran downstairs. I grabbed a breakfast bar and ran out the door. I couldn't believe I had to walk to school. As I turned around, something in the corner of our front yard caught my eye. It was a black and pink motorcycle. Old Ally must've known how to drive it, because I felt like I knew exactly what to do with it.

As I climbed onto the motor cycle and sped to school. I was so lucky that Dad had showed me around. If he hadn't I would have to go ask him. Then he would see my hair and go mad and bad stuff would happen. I was dreading this afternoon when confronting him. But it would be really funny seeing the look on his face. I continued to laugh as I rode the motorcycle through the school gates.

The school was alright I guess. I could see some cute guys I could play with and some girls that would be fun to hang out with. Apart from that, everything looked really boring and I couldn't wait for lunchtime when I could socialize.

I got to a parking space and climbed off. I already felt eyes on me. I reached into my bag and pulled out the breakfast bar. I leaned against the motorcycle whilst eating. I winked at a couple of boys who passed me and I saw their jaws drop. This was going to be fun.

**I liked choosing what Ally was going to wear. That was fun. These chapters are getting longer as they go along. Review or favourite or something plz.**


End file.
